


can't keep my hands to myself

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Series: my daddy treats it so well [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, WHEN WILL GOD STOP MY SINFUL HANDS???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi’s current predicament started last week.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan,” he whispered, “You saw us, didn’t you? Tobio-chan and I. You saw me fucking him like the good little slut he is. Did you hear what he called me?” Oikawa leaned in further, brushing his lips against Iwaizumi’s ear, then whimpered, oh so softly, “Daddy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't keep my hands to myself

Iwaizumi’s current predicament started last week.

Last week, Iwaizumi made a quick trip to Oikawa’s house, looking for some English notes. Oikawa’s mother greeted him with a bright grin and a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello, Hajime-chan!” she smiled, flittering back towards the kitchen, “Tooru’s upstairs with a friend! Are you staying for dinner?”

“Oh no,” Iwaizumi tugged off his shoes and made his way towards the stairs, “Just grabbing some notes then heading back home. Thank you though, Auntie.”

“Alright. Tell your mother I said hello!”

He made his way to Oikawa’s room, lifting his hand to knock, his knuckle pausing before he could, hearing a strange sound from inside. He listened closer, hearing Oikawa chuckling darkly.

“Mm, how does that feel, baby?”

Oh, gross. It was one of _those_ friends. …But wait, Oikawa hadn’t been hanging out with any of _those friends_ in a while. So who…?

Iwaizumi dared a peek through the crack, his jealousy getting the best of him, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Oikawa was entering someone from behind, the person on their hands and knees, Oikawa grinning smugly and bending over them, his chin resting on their shoulder. Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath, moving slightly to see the person Oikawa was with.

_Kageyama…?_

“G-Good,” Kageyama moaned softly, turning to nuzzle his nose against Oikawa’s cheek, “Feels so good, Daddy…”

Iwaizumi reeled back from the door, making his way back downstairs and quickly tugging his shoes back on and heading out the door. He dashed back to his own house, kicking off his shoes and running into his room, falling onto his bed face first, ignoring his achingly hard erection.

-x-

It became a problem when Iwaizumi couldn’t focus on anything.

He would be sitting in class, on the court, in his room, when he would be assaulted by images of Oikawa and Kageyama fucking, Kageyama whispering ‘ _Daddy_ ’ in that breathy voice, their lips meeting-

It was _maddening_.

Iwaizumi had lost count of the times he had given in and slipped his hand inside his boxers, jerking himself to the completion with the image of Kageyama looking up at him, Oikawa fucking him from behind, Kageyama moaning ‘daddy’, Oikawa leaning over the younger boy to press a wet, open mouthed kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips, making his skin burn with guilt and shame.

He couldn’t even meet Oikawa’s gaze anymore.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa called, “I bought some bread from the cafeteria!”

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi grunted, not looking up from his homework he was working on as he took the bread. “Do you have the notes for this?”

“Notes for what?” Oikawa asked, leaning in to look over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He shuddered when he felt Oikawa’s breath on his ear, pulling away and covering it with a scandalized look.

“Don’t get so close to me, Asskawa,” he snapped, and Oikawa frowned, giving him a confused look.

“Me being that close to you never seemed to bother you before,” he replied, leaning on Iwaizumi’s desk with a pout, “What’s up with you lately, Iwa-chan?”

“Nothing,” he replied quickly, “Just give me your damn math notes.”

“Hm, fine,” Oikawa dug into his bag and handed Iwaizumi his notebook, “But I _will_ figure you out, Iwa-chan. I’m a master of observation.”

“Uh huh,” Iwaizumi looked through Oikawa’s notes; prim, pristine, and neatly organized.

“Oooh,” Oikawa suddenly hummed, observing his cellphone with a satisfied grin. Iwaizumi spared a glance at him, observing the way Oikawa’s finger flew across his screen, sending a message.

“Who’s that?” he asked as he turned back to his math homework, and Oikawa hummed again.

“That’s a secret, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa winked and stuck out his tongue, flashing him the peace sign. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, scribbling on his math worksheet. He tensed up when he felt Oikawa lean in again, his breath brushing against his ear again, “Are you _jealous~?_ ”

“ _Geh_ ,” Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa away, “ _Stop_ it, Shittykawa! Like hell I’m jealous!”

“I think you’re jealous,” Oikawa grinned, leaning on Iwaizumi’s desk. “Do you wanna see what I got sent?”

“Fuck no.” Iwaizumi said sternly, trying so hard to focus on this math homework that was due _next class-_

“That’s too bad,” Oikawa sat back down in his seat, grinning as he looked down on his phone, “He probably gets off on humiliation.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, his fist clenching his pencil as he inhaled sharply.

He knew _exactly_ who _he_ was.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” he blurted, standing up and dashing out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Oikawa.

-x-

“Iwa-chan, I’ve figured you out,” Oikawa announced as he waltzed into Iwaizumi’s room. Iwaizumi didn’t even bother looking up from his homework he was having a hard time focusing on.

“Have you now?” Iwaizumi asked flatly, “I didn’t think you were capable of thinking about anyone but yourself.”

“Iwa-chaaan,” Oikawa whined, flopping onto his bed, “Why must you wound me in this way?”

“What do you want, Oikawa?” he asked, turning to face the boy on his bed, folding his arms expectantly. Oikawa sat up, grinning smugly.

“Last week,” Oikawa began, leaning forward, resting his chin in his palm, “I had a friend over. My mother, God bless her, didn’t know what we were doing before dinner, and sent you, Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwa-chan, up to my room to retrieve some math notes.” Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa wide eyed.

“…I was actually looking for English notes, so…” he muttered, and Oikawa waved his hand dismissively.

“Details, details,” Oikawa grinned wider, darker, “But you, Iwa-chan, never asked me for English notes, or any kind of notes for that matter, until two days ago. Meaning, you did not go in my room. And there was only three reasons you would not go into my room: one, if I was naked. Two, if I was masturbating. And three,” Oikawa’s eyelids fell in satisfaction, “If I had a friend over and we were doing… _things_.”

Iwaizumi sat in shock, slack-jawed, wide-eyed, and red cheeked. Oikawa stood, slinking towards Iwaizumi and placing his hand on the back of his chair, leaning forward until their noses were almost touching.

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered, “You saw us, didn’t you? Tobio-chan and I. You saw me fucking him like the good little slut he is. Did you hear what he called me?” Oikawa leaned in further, brushing his lips against Iwaizumi’s ear, then whimpered, oh so softly, “ _Daddy._ ”

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa away from him, staring at him, mouth still agape. His face was on fire, he was sure of it, and he was also sure that Oikawa could see his half-hard cock, judging by the way his face was threatening to split in half.

“Iwa-chan, I’m going to talk to Tobio-chan tonight,” he said casually, pulling out his phone and tapping at the screen, as if Iwaizumi wasn’t struggling to breathe and _not have an erection_ , “He would probably love for you to join us someday. I know I would.” His eyes flicked up from his phone to Iwaizumi, smirking again, “I’ll call you okay?” he tilted his head and licked his lips, “Daddy?”

“Get the fuck out of my room before I kill you,” Iwaizumi threatened roughly, and Oikawa laughed, flittering out of Iwaizumi’s bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Iwaizumi let out a long, agonized groan, smacking his head on his desk.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he choked out, his hands moving down to fumble with his button and zipper.

-x-

The next day, Iwaizumi was lazing around in bed, trying to catch up on the extra sleep he had been losing since…the incident. He groaned at the memory, burying his face into his mountain of pillows.

Then his phone went off.

“Hello?” he answered, without checking the caller ID. He knew who it was.

“Good mo~orning, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirped from the other end, making Iwaizumi groan.

“What the hell do you want, Shittykawa?” he grouched, and Oikawa chuckled from the other end.

“Ah, do you want to tell him?” Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi guessed someone was with him. He heard the phone shuffle a bit.

“Ah, Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi shot up at hearing the shy, small voice on the other line, the blood roaring in his ears.

“K-Kageyama…?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied, “Um, Oikawa-san said that…last week…you s-saw us…”

“I’m sorry!” Iwaizumi said, “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, Kageyama, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay, Iwaizumi-san…um…O-Oikawa-san said…th-that I should…tell you…um…”

“Go ahead, baby,” Oikawa’s voice creeped in softly, then a wet, slick noise, “Tell Iwa-chan how you feel.”

“U-Um…” Kageyama let out a breathy gasp, “I-Iwaziumi-san…T-Truthfully…back in m-middle school, I- _Ah!_ O-Oikawa-san-!”

“Back in middle school…?” Iwaizumi prompted in a raspy voice, clearing his throat and swallowing as Kageyama let out another breathless noise.

“B-Back in middle school…” Kageyama continued, “I r-really…admired you, Iwaizumi-san…” Kageyama suddenly let out a yelp then a whimper.

“Tell him what you told me, Tobio.”

“I-I…I really _like_ you, Iwaizumi-san…I-I want…” Kageyama moaned again, “I want you to… _touch_ me…”

Iwaizumi sucked in a harsh breath, sitting up ramrod straight, Kageyama panting into the phone before Oikawa’s chuckle flooded his ears.

“That’s a good boy, Tobio-chan,” he cooed, “Iwa-chan? Tobio-chan is so hard right now. Are you coming to help him?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Iwaizumi wheezed, throwing the covers off himself and stumbling towards his closet, “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Better hurry Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sang teasingly, “Tobio-chan is leaking like a faucet.” Iwaizumi groaned loudly, grabbing a pair of reasonable (and by reasonable, he meant easy to take off) sweats and tugging on a white t-shirt.

“Just hang on, I’m coming,” he said, Oikawa laughing on the other line.

“Coming as in coming, or coming as in _coming?”_ he asked, and Iwaizumi promptly hung up on him, tugging on his shoes when he reached the front door.

“Going to Oikawa’s,” he called, and when his mother gave him an affirming noise from the kitchen, he ripped open the door and made his way down the block.

-x-

Sprinting to Oikawa’s house meant that Iwaizumi got there in a minute or less, and when he knocked on the door, his phone went off with a message from Oikawa saying it was open. He tested the knob, and it was unlocked, just as the message said. He entered and took off his shoes, locked the door as an afterthought, then made his way towards Oikawa’s bedroom. He opened the door, and what greeted him made him suck in a breath and all the blood in his body to rush towards his groin.

Kageyama and Oikawa were sitting on the bed, Oikawa behind Kageyama. Kageyama had his legs spread apart so Iwaizumi had a clear view of Oikawa’s hand slowly pumping his dripping length. His face was bright red, his eyes half lidded and watering, his mouth parted with a little line of drool dripping down his chin.

“I-Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama moaned, squirming and attempting to cover himself, Oikawa holding back his hands and smirking and he pulled away from the mark he was making on his shoulder.

“Let him see,” Oikawa whispered, his smirk widening as Iwaizumi moved forward.

“Kageyama,” he began, leaning in and brushing his fingers against his cheek, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Kageyama replied immediately, swallowing and licking his lips, nudging his nose against Iwaizumi’s own, “Yes, _yes_ , please, Iwaizumi-san…I _want_ you, I’ve wanted you since my first year of junior high, _please_ -!”

Iwaizumi moaned, cupping Kageyama’s cheeks and pulling him in for a rough kiss. Kageyama sighed in satisfaction, Oikawa letting go of his hands so he could wrap them around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi was quick to slip his tongue out to pry open Kageyama’s mouth, a shiver running down his spine at Kageyama’s submissive whimper. He heard Oikawa let out a small moan of his own, and Iwaizumi pulled away, looking at Oikawa who was watching them with rapt attention.

“You two look so fucking good together,” Oikawa breathed, then Iwaizumi leaned over, Oikawa meeting him halfway for a desperate kiss. Iwaizumi hummed, his lips parting with a gasp as Kageyama’s hands began to move down his front and tug up his t-shirt. He pulled away from Oikawa to pull it off, chuckling softly at Kageyama’s flustered look. “See, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s neck, “I _told_ you Iwa-chan was ripped.”

“It’s not like I doubted you…” Kageyama muttered, looking away with a pout. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kageyama’s cheek.

“So how are we doing this?” he asked, looking between the two of them, “Was there something you two had in mind?”

Oikawa and Kageyama exchanged a look before looking back at Iwaizumi. Oikawa nudged his nose against Kageyama’s neck with a grin.

“You tell him what we want,” Oikawa said softly, and Kageyama swallowed, avoiding eye contact with Iwaizumi.

“Um,” he cleared his throat, “W-We want…like before…Oikawa…inside me, and…” he swallowed, licking his lips and finally looking Iwaizumi in the eye, “And me…s-sucking…your…” he looked away again with an embarrassed pout, trying to cover his face. “I-It’s too embarrassing…!”

“No no, it’s okay,” Iwaizumi said softly, leaning in to grab Kageyama’s hands, pressing a kiss against his knuckles and making their gazes meet again. Iwaizumi swallowed, gathering his own courage before saying, lowly, “Tell Daddy what you want.”

Kageyama and Oikawa inhaled sharply at that, Oikawa letting out a muffled whimper and Kageyama quivering. Iwaizumi blinked at their reactions, looking between the two of them.

“Wow,” he breathed, “You guys really like that, don’t you?”

“I want…” Kageyama spoke up, hesitating before continuing, “…I want your cock in my mouth.” His cheeks flushed as Iwaizumi pressed more kisses along his knuckles.

“Mm,” Oikawa hummed in agreement, giving Iwaizumi a smug look, “Damn, now _I_ want to suck your cock.”

“I’m not opposed to that,” Iwaizumi replied easily, the thought of the two of them going down on him making his cock twitch. Oikawa hummed again in thought, tapping his chin.

“Well, how about this?” Oikawa began, Kageyama gasping as his hands trailed down his body to begin pumping his neglected length, “How about Tobio-chan and I suck you off, while you prep him for me?”

“Um,” Iwaizumi pulled away, giving Kageyama’s hands a squeeze, “I, ah…I’ve never-“

“Oh please, Iwa-chan, we already knew you were a virgin,” Oikawa interrupted, and before Iwaizumi could snap or hit him in the head, “Don’t worry, though. You’ll teach him right? Tobio?” Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open, his gaze moving from Oikawa’s to Kageyama’s which was bright red.

When Kageyama nodded hesitantly, Iwaizumi bit back a groan, pulling his hands back in for more kisses.

“Lay on the bed, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa commanded, then giggled, “Ah, whoops. _Daddy_.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, the three of them rearranging themselves so Iwaizumi was laying on his back on the bed, Oikawa quickly tugging off his sweats and licking his lips when his erection smacked wetly against his stomach. Kageyama swung his leg over Iwaizumi, settling onto his chest with his back to him. He looked down at him in embarrassment.

“I-Is this okay?” he asked, biting back a squeak when Iwaizumi’s hands ran up the backs of his thighs to grab at his ass.

“Mm, more than okay,” Iwaizumi admitted huskily, admiring the firm cheeks in his hands. Oikawa chuckled at that statement, pulling the lube out of the nightstand and a couple condoms, handing Kageyama the lube before making himself comfortable in between Iwaizumi’s legs.

“Go ahead and show Daddy how you stretch yourself, baby,” Oikawa cooed, leaning in to press a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek. Kageyama flushed, pouring some lube on three of his fingers, then reaching around to rub one of them against his hole with a sigh. Iwaizumi bit his lip, reaching up again to spread Kageyama’s cheeks, getting a better view. Kageyama slowly pushed one of his fingers inside with a quiet moan, at the same time Oikawa leaned down to press a kiss to the dripping head of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi sucked in a harsh breath, moaning when Oikawa licked a wet stripe up his cock. He fought to keep his eyes open, so he would watch Kageyama slowly start to slick up his insides, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. When he opened them, Kageyama was pushing in a second finger next to the first, and bending down so he could also lap at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi let out a loud, startled groan, hissing when they both started to lap at him. Their tongues would occasionally touch, like a weird, perverted kiss. Iwaizumi let out another moan, then grabbed at Kageyama’s hips, pulling him down to lap around his fingers and the rim of his hole.

Kageyama let out his own startled moan, the noise muffled against Iwaizumi’s cock, and Oikawa pulled away, chuckling at the noise.

“Oooh, Iwa-chan is getting frisky, huh?” he teased, Kageyama moaning again before sliding Iwaizumi’s cock into his mouth, giving it a suck and beginning to move up and down.

“Fuuuck,” Iwaizumi hissed, pulling away from Kageyama’s hole and ripping out Kageyama’s own fingers and fumbling for the lube. “Lube.” He ordered, and Oikawa handing it to him, Iwaizumi spreading the lube on his own fingers and stuffing in two at once. Kageyama’s back arched, pulling his mouth off of Iwaizumi’s cock with a pop and a high pitched groan.

“Oh my God,” he whined, whimpering when Oikawa reached in to stroke Iwaizumi’s cock with one hand and flick at one of Kageyama’s nipples with the other.

“Tobio-chan loves it rough,” Oikawa grinned, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his nose, “Isn’t that right?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, and Oikawa frowned.

“Say it properly, Tobio.” He ordered, Iwaizumi taking the cue to stop just short of Kageyama’s sweet spot as a punishment.

“Y-Yes, Daddy,” he amended, “I love it r-rough.”

“That’s a good boy,” Oikawa cooed, Iwaizumi rewarding him with a firm stroke of his prostate, the body on top of his twitching and shuddering with a pleased moan. Oikawa leaned forward, still stroking Iwaizumi’s length while giving Kageyama a languid, open mouthed kiss. Iwaizumi watched them with rapt attention, licking his lips while he slid a third finger in, shivering and biting his bottom lip as Kageyama threw his head back, his back arching.

“I’m ready,” Kageyama practically wailed, “I’m ready Daddy, I’m ready, _please please please_ -”

“Ahh, Tobio-chan is so cute when he gets desperate~” Oikawa smirked down at Iwaizumi, “Isn’t that right? Iwa-chan?”

“Please don’t tease me!” Kageyama whimpered, “Please, Oikawa-san, I need you-!”

“Tobiooo,” Oikawa drew out, giving him a stern frown, “Now I know you have better manners than that…” he gripped Kageyama’s chin and turned him so he was looking back at Iwaizumi, who was sitting up to press kisses along Kageyama’s back, “…Now be a good boy and tell Iwa-chan and I exactly what you want us to do. Hmm~?”

“It’s okay, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi encouraged softly, his fingers at a stand-still as he met Kageyama’s gaze, “We’ll do whatever you ask us to.”

“I want Oikawa-san to fuck me,” he said bluntly, “I want Oikawa-san to fuck me hard, and I want you to fuck my mouth.” He clenched his eyes shut, embarrassment taking over, “I want you two to fuck both of my holes and fill me up with your cum. I want you both to fuck me until I can’t think straight. I don’t even want to remember my own _name_.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both sat there, mouths open in shock. Oikawa let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Tobio, and you didn’t even stutter once.” he said, making Kageyama tense up and glare at him.

“Sh-Shut up! Damn you!” he smacked Oikawa’s shoulder, making Iwaizumi laugh, then roughly shove his fingers into Kageyama’s prostate, making him jerk and cry out in surprise. “I-Iwaizumi-san!”

“Well, Oikawa? Isn’t it about time we fulfil Kageyama’s oh-so precise request?” Oikawa blinked, then gave Iwaizumi a playful smirk.

“I would say so, Iwa-chan.” he replied, Iwaizumi pulling his fingers out of Kageyama.

The three of them rearranged themselves, Iwaizumi propped up on Oikawa’s pillows, Kageyama on his hands and knees in between Iwaizumi’s legs, and Oikawa positioned behind Kageyama, holding up a condom.

“Are we forgoing the condoms this time then, Tobio-chan?” Kageyama’s cheeks lit up at the question, then he nodded his head, and Oikawa shrugged, tossing the foil square off to the side.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to wear one?” Iwaizumi asked, and Kageyama blinked, tilting his head.

“You haven’t been with anyone else before, have you?” he asked innocently, but Iwaizumi flushed anyway, “It’s okay, Iwaizumi-san. I’ve only ever been with Oikawa-san. And Oikawa-san and I both got tested, and we’re clean. If you want to wear one, I won’t stop you, but…” Kageyama blushed, jumping lightly as Oikawa’s hands rested on his hips, tilting his head a bit so Oikawa could rest his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder to give Iwaizumi a smirk.

“Tobio-chan is a cum-guzzler,” Oikawa chirped, and both Iwaizumi and Kageyama gave him a disgusted look and a sharp pinch to his arm, making him yelp. “Okay, geez, maybe not a cum-guzzler, but,” Oikawa rubbed where the other boy had pinched, “He likes to swallow. So, you’re fine Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi swallowed nervously and nodded, watching the two of them get situated in front of him. He watched the two of them move together, fluidly, Oikawa easily positioning himself at Kageyama’s entrance, both of their faces scrunching up cutely as Oikawa entered.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Oikawa breathed, Kageyama’s hands clutching at the bedsheets while his teeth worried his bottom lip. Iwaizumi sat up slightly to run his thumbs over the apples of Kageyama’s cheeks.

“Hurts?” he asked softly, and Kageyama shook his head, his eyes fluttering open, unfocused and pupils blown as he looked at Iwaizumi.

“Feels good,” he mumbled, “Daddy is so big…Feels so good…”

“Nn, Tobio is so tight,” Oikawa moaned, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder, “So good for me baby, such a good boy…”

“Lay back,” Kageyama said, pushing at Iwaizumi’s chest, making him lay back in the pillows. He bent over and kissed at Iwaizumi’s hip, hissing when Oikawa slowly began to start moving his hips.

Kageyama paused, then Iwaizumi jumped when a long string of spit dripped from Kageyama’s mouth onto his cock, his hand coming up and fisting it with a wet sound, glancing up at Iwaizumi when he began to stroke up and down, licking his lips. Iwaizumi let out a gasp when Kageyama’s tongue rubbed at his slit, precum spilling out, Kageyama lapping it up eagerly. He began bobbing his head up and down, moaning around the dick in his mouth when Oikawa began to snap his hips in earnest.

“Fuck,” Oikawa grit out, “You two look so _fucking good_ like that.”

“You two look even better,” Iwaizumi said roughly, running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair, pushing his bangs and moaning as he looked up at him with his plump, wet lips around Iwaizumi’s cock. His head fell back when Kageyama’s wet fingers came up to play with his balls, a louder moan escaping him. “ _Fuck_. Fuck, you’re so good, Kageyama, such a good boy, Tobio-”

Kageyama pulled off of Iwaizumi’s dick with a gasp and a shiver, groaning loudly as Oikawa plowed into him with a particularly hard thrust, Iwaizumi catching a glimpse of Oikawa licking his lips as Kageyama reached for Iwaizumi’s hands to lace their fingers together.

“ _Ahn_ ,” he moaned breathily, “Mn, nn, Daddy, _Daddy-_ ”

“Tobio,” Iwaizumi murmured, giving his hand a squeeze before guiding his mouth back to his cock, “Keep going,” he sighed when Kageyama’s mouth closed around him again, “Mm, good, good boy, ‘m so close…”

Soon after a few slurps and sucks, Iwaizumi was coming with a loud groan into Kageyama’s mouth, Oikawa slowing down to a stop as Kageyama milked Iwaizumi dry. Oikawa’s hand slid up Kageyama’s back, grabbing his hair and pulling him up, nudging their noses together before their lips met, Iwaizumi watching with wide eyes as his cum slipped between their lips, his cheeks heating up.

“Mm, you taste good, _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa cooed, catching a spare drop of cum dribbling down the corner of Kageyama’s mouth. “Mm, ready to cum, baby?”

“Please,” Kageyama murmured, “Fuck me, please, Daddy…”

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa held Kageyama up, fucking into him hard and fast, Kageyama’s face scrunched up as little ‘ah’s left him, his hands clutching at the arm holding him up. Iwaizumi could feel his cock twitch with interest, but felt too spent to get it up again. He sat up slightly, running his hands reverently over Kageyama’s body, making the other twitch lightly, his eyes half lidded as he looked down at Iwaizumi.

“I-Iwa…zumi…” he moaned, his breath hitching when Iwaizumi’s thumbs rubbed across his nipples. “Touch me…”

“I _am_ touching you,” Iwaizumi retorted softly, moving in to press a kiss to Oikawa’s arm around Kageyama, his mouth quirking when Kageyama nudged his nose against his forehead, then pressing a kiss to it.

“ _Touch me_ ,” Kageyama insisted again, one of his hands grabbing Iwaizumi’s, their eyes meeting, “Please, Daddy?” he whispered, making Iwaizumi inhale sharply, his eyes darting between Kageyama’s face and their hands trailing downward to where Kageyama really wanted it, “I was so good, wasn’t I?” he murmured, “Show me how good I was, Daddy, _touch me_ …”

Iwaizumi licked his lips before finally wrapping his hand around Kageyama’s cock, watching his face contort in pleasure. He looked back at Oikawa, who began sucking and biting at Kageyama’s shoulder, leaving a myriad of marks on his pale skin.

“Close,” Oikawa huffed out, his thrusts picking up in speed, “Hold him up, Iwa-chan?” he asked, and Iwaizumi nodded, moving so Kageyama could rest against him while Oikawa grabbed his hips, pulling him back as he thrust forward. Kageyama let out muffled cries against the skin of Iwaizumi’s shoulder, whining when Iwaizumi’s fist picked up the same tempo as Oikawa’s thrusts.

“C-Coming,” Kageyama hiccupped, his fingers clawing at the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and clutching his shoulder, “Coming, I’m coming-!”

With one last thrust, Oikawa and Kageyama came at the same time, with sharp cries and scrunched up faces that Iwaizumi really had taken a great liking to these past however many minutes they had spent together. Iwaizumi watched them slowly come down from their highs, Oikawa slipping out of Kageyama with a muffled grunt, and Iwaizumi carefully laying Kageyama down on the bed, brushing his bangs back.

“You okay?” he asked softly, and Kageyama nodded, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, Tobio,” Oikawa chided, reaching into the nightstand again and pulling out a box of baby wipes. Iwaizumi frowned, looking from the box to Oikawa.

“Why do you just have all this shit in your drawer?” he asked, and Oikawa gave him a confused look.

“It’s good to be prepared, Iwa-chan,” he tilted his head, “Do you not keep condoms and lube in your drawer?”

“ _No!_ ” Iwaizumi sputtered, and Oikawa hummed, nodding before putting out a wipe and gently cleaning himself up.

“Ah, that’s right, I forgot,” he tossed the wipe in the garbage before grabbing another one and wiping down Kageyama’s stomach, “Iwa-chan is a virgin.”

“Sh-Shut up! Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi grabbed a wipe of his own, wiping up the stray flecks of Kageyama’s cum that landed on his stomach.

“Alright, Tobio-chan, turn over,” Oikawa said, and Kageyama whined, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillows. Oikawa rolled his eyes and grabbed a wipe, cleaning up the mess he left inside of Kageyama. Iwaizumi watched with morbid curiosity as cum dribbled out of Kageyama’s hole and trickled down his thigh. He quickly turned his attention to Kageyama’s face, the boy’s piercing gaze on him.

When Oikawa finished cleaning him up, he gave Kageyama’s ass a swat before throwing out the used wipe and crawling behind Kageyama, pulling up the blankets and pulling Kageyama’s back to his front, snuggling his face into his neck to start leaving sloppy kisses.

“O-Oikawa-san!” Kageyama stammered in embarrassment, trying to push the other away from his neck. Iwaizumi quickly grew uncomfortable, like a third wheel. Swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat, he quietly moved off the bed.

“Iwa-chan, where are you going?” Oikawa asked, sitting up from behind Kageyama, Iwaizumi pausing in grabbing his shirt.

“Um…” Iwaizumi looked between the two of them, “…Home?”

“Why are you doing that? I wanna cuddle!” Oikawa whined, and Iwaizumi looked from him to Kageyama, who was observing him with those bright blue eyes.

“…Iwaizumi-san,” he interrupted, “We…want this to be more than a one-time thing.” He opened the blanket, “So…we’d really like it if you stayed.”

Iwaizumi blinked, his shirt slipping from his grasp before he slowly made his way back to the bed, carefully laying down next to Kageyama, who reached for him and pulled him in close, resting his head on his chest.

“We can discuss all the nitty gritty stuff later, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured, leaning over Kageyama to press their lips together softly, “For now, we sleep.”

“…Yeah.” Iwaizumi sighed, curling up with Kageyama and closing his eyes with a wide yawn.

**Author's Note:**

> *lying on the ground* seriously, when will God stop my sinful hands
> 
> hello again!! this was completely self-indulgent iwaoikage that takes place in the same universe as my oikage fics bc why not make that kinky mess even more kinky and messy???
> 
> i??? really love??? iwaoikage?????? a lot, actually. i need more of it?? i'll probably end up writing more. i love them so much. i also need more iwakage. which i'll also probably end up writing bc i am weak. 
> 
> idk. i don't have an explanation for myself. it is 1 am and i am getting sleepy lol. UM. i mean. if you made it this far, why not come join me in hell on tumblr?! queenanimetrash!! you can yell at me about what a sinner i am and how i need to go to church. or we could yell about iwaoikage instead. either one is cool!!! thanks in advance for any comments or kudos, y'all are always so swell~ ٩(♡ε♡ )۶


End file.
